howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Windgnasher
|Source = Franchise}} The Windgnasher is a medium-sized Tracker Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Official Description Development The Windgnasher was created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto different dragons. It was created from the same base that was used for the Shovelhelm, Snafflefang, Snifflehunch, Thunderclaw, and two other unknown dragons. Physical Appearance Egg Windgnasher eggs are normally round-shaped eggs. They have several spikes on them, with larger ones clustered at the top. They are the color of the dragon which will hatch, with the spikes being a darker shade of that color. Hatchling to Adult The Windgnasher is a medium sized dragon, but with a strong built. It has a distinct hump on its back and snout. In addition, it has a crown-like frill at the back of its head. Its body is covered with bumps throughout, and the tip of its tail is armed with a mace-like bludgeon. Its back legs are short, but relatively big, with three claws each. Its front legs are longer, but thinner than the back legs. Despite having a bipedal built, the Windgnasher walks on all four legs. Titan Wing Titan Wing Windgnashers are dark pink in colour, while the edges of their crowns, wings and spikes are green. These dragons appeared to have grown more spikes and bumps, many of which are longer and sharper. They have small green spots on their wings. Abilities Sense of Smell As a Tracker Class dragon, the Windgnasher is described to have a keen sense of smell, which can detect scents anywhere in the Barbaric Archipelago and beyond. Blizzard Attack In the brawl mode of ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, the Windgnasher is shown to have a "blizzard" attack, a very powerful icy blast with whirling winds, which comes out in concentrated rings, similar to a Whispering Death's fire. Camouflage Some Windgnasher individuals, such as Auroara, are able to use their blizzard power to provide cover to their flock during migrations to nesting grounds in the north. Strength and Combat Windgnashers are able to carry humans on their backs and longboats that are loaded with a multitude of objects without any signs of struggle. Their primary weapon is the mace-like club at the tip of their tail that can be used for bludgeoning. Endurance Some Windgnasher individuals, such as Ironhide, have extremely thick hides, enabling them to withstand multiple Hunter blows without flinching. Intelligence Some Windgnasher individuals, such as Auroara, are shown to have high intelligence, being able to utilize the lights and movement of the aurora as a guide for their flock during migrations to nesting grounds in the north Behavior and Personality Windgnashers are friendly dragons, greeting warmly any new dragons in their nests. They appear to not mind if someone is riding them, as long as the rider is a friend. However, when their home is in danger, they will protect it at the cost of their lives, preferring to shoot their blasts from a distance. Some Windgnasher individuals, such as Auroara, are so friendly with other dragons that they act as leaders of massive migratory flocks during migrations to nesting grounds in the north. Training Windgnashers are relatively easy to train, as they are calm and friendly dragons. If a person saves a Windgnasher's life, the dragon will be forever thankful and will stay close to its savior, as was the case with Gustnudger and Valka. Comparative Statistics Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 Several Windgnashers were seen in Valka's Sanctuary, along with her other wild dragons. Gustnudger, a green Windgnasher, welcomed Toothless excitedly. Later, while Hiccup and Valka spend time together, the latter briefly rides an orange Windgnasher, showing her son the bond between her and all the dragons. All the Windgnashers from Valka's Mountain fought viciously in the battle against Drago's Army. One of them was caught in a net, but it was fortunately freed by the Dragon Riders. After Drago's Bewilderbeast defeated Valka's, all the Windgnashers bowed to their new Alpha. After they were freed by Toothless from the Bewilderbeast's control, they fought against the giant dragon. In the aftermath, they bowed to Toothless, acknowledging him as their new Alpha. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World When the people of Berk decided to move to the Hidden World, all the Windgnashers of the island began the journey too, carrying different things, such as ships. They eventually arrived at New Berk, where they settled down for a while. Many wild Windgnashers were among the myriad of dragons in the Hidden World who bowed down in front of Toothless and his mate, showing respect for their Alpha. After Grimmel the Grisly captured Toothless, all the Windgnashers from Berk, along with the other dragons, came to their Alpha's help. However, Toothless ordered them to stop when Grimmel threatened to kill the Light Fury. Fortunately, the Dragon Riders began an attack on Grimmel's ships and freed the Windgnashers, along with the other dragons, which returned to New Berk. When the battle ended, Hiccup realised that the only way the dragons can be safe from humans was for them to go to the Hidden World. After Toothless gave the command to the dragons of Berk, all of them, including the Windgnashers, said their farewells to the Vikings and flew off to the Hidden World. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk This dragon's name was first revealed in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, along with its other abilities. Two individuals, Gustnudger and Champion Windgnasher were introduced too. Trivia * The official measurements given by DreamWorks Animation do not appear to be realistic when considering the relative sizes the viewer sees within How to Train Your Dragon 2. Based on the Model Sheet for the Windgnasher along side other known dragons in the series such as the Shovelhelm, this dragon should have a Wingspan of 59 feet (17.98 meters). *The dragon skull seen in Viggo's tent in Dragons: Race to the Edge looks similar to the head of a Windgnasher, due to all of the bumps on its face and the frill on the back of its head. The only difference is the massive horns that the skull has, which is a feature that the Windgnasher lacks. *The name Windgnasher was copyrighted by DreamWorks Animation before the release of How to Train Your Dragon 2, but it wasn't known which dragon it belonged to until the game Dragons: Rise of Berk released this dragon in March 2016. **There was a fan rumor about this dragon being a Windgnasher, long before it appeared in Dragons: Rise of Berk. References Site Navigation Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragon Species Category:Movie Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:Tracker Class Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Strong Dragons Category:Medium Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragon Species